Lifemate of a life time!
by xXxkellycullenxXx
Summary: Isabella has been on the run along time but when she meets Edward she decides not too run no more.But what happens when an old enemy comes knocking on her door! rated for later chapters!
1. Background Intro

Isabella was born in 1700's. She believed that she was just a regular girl, that was until the day her mother died!

Isabella had lived the first year of her life in Ireland, which was a little unknown island of the coast of Great Britain. One day a man called to her house, her mother spent hours arguing with him before giving in. next thing Isabella knew she was on a boat heading to another country.

They arrived in Volteria Italy, and Isabella began a so called normal life. She had a mother, a grand-father and a very large and strange family. Isabella was happy.

One day Isabella and her mother went for a walk through the streets of Volteria. It was the first walk her mother and her had had alone since they arrived in Volteria. They came across a group of men, who just happened to be a group of vampires.

The group of men attacked Isabella and her mother. Selflessly Isabella's mother had placed her self in-front if Isabella to protect her. As her mother was slowly drained and viciously killed a two year old Isabella watched in tears as the one person she truly loved was taken away from her.

When the group of vampires turned on Isabella, she fought and she won. Isabella was strong and powerful, she was special.

After her mother's death she lived with her grand-father until she was ten. She trained with his army and with the most powerful people of the time.

On the day of her tenth birthday Volteria had visitors in the form of the Carpathian Prince Mikhail and his bodyguard Gregori. The minute Isabella saw them she felt great power, not only coming from them but growing inside of her also.

She could read their minds easily and she could read memories of her mother buried deep in Gregori's mind. She was in shock.

She knew immediately that Gregori was her father but she had been told by her grand-father for years that her father was dead. Isabella felt hurt and alone, she didn't know what to believe her whole life seemed to be a lie.

From that day forth Isabella has lived alone, always moving and avoided using the great gifts she was born with out of fear she might be found.

She trusted nobody. No vampire, no Carpathian, not one half of herself or the other!

**Author's note:** hey guys this is my first story but it's something that i've been thinking of awhile. Some of the content might not be understandable unless you have heard of Carpathian ways but i will try to explain as best i can for ye. This is only a background chapter so it is nothing to go on yet. alaet me know if ye like what i write.


	2. New Life chpt 1

It was a cool crisp and wet autumn evening when my old broken up truck broke down for the thousandth time, and I was left stranded only a few miles outside my final destination.

In all my years, I have studied law, medicine and nature but I just could never quiet understand cars!

There was smoke coming out of my engine, it was pelting down outside and I was overly tired from my long journey.

Just as I closed my eyes to release the stress, out of no where I heard a knock on my window.

Standing in the pouring rain soaked to the skin, was a police officer.

Automatically I scanned around for anybody else and sensing that there was nobody else there, I hopped out of my heap of rusted metal and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella , Italian by name Irish by birth", I added my its-a-great-pleasure smile that always works on the men.

And surely enough my outstretched hand was met by the hand of the man who introduced himself as Sheriff Charlie Swan.

After offering me a lift into town, a tow for my truck and a hot cup of tea, there I sat in the front cab of the Sheriff car.

I politely asked "Is the weather always like this around these parts??", the replying answer was a head nod a grunt and a "Ya, the weather round these parts is dull, cloudy and raining nine times out of ten."

And then came the dreaded question, "So what are you doing around here? You look no more then 18, you must have gotten lost or something did ya?" I never really liked to lie to people especially the nice one's but I learned the hard way a very long time ago, that if I want to live a normal life and be safe, lying is my only option, even though it did give me a terrible ache in my stomach.

"No I didn't, I am actually moving here, today is my first day."

Immediately I looked down at my ands, a habit I developed that helped to keep my mind off of the task at hand and it turns out it makes my story that bit more believable.

"Oh I didn't hear of any new families moving down here! Are your folks already here?" Sheriff Swan sounded like a nice man, he had hope in his voice like he could make a new friend.

That affected me the most.

Normally the first person is always the kind soul, it hurts that little bit more to lie.

"No my parents are dead. I'm actually only after moving over from Ireland, threw a dart at a map and it landed on Forks. So here I am. After the funeral I packed up my bags and left. There is nothing left for me there".

I put as much sorrow and grief into my voice as I could muster and it worked like it always does because my only response was, "Oh I'm so sorry for your loss".

The rest of the ride to the station was in silence, thankfully.

When we arrived Sheriff Swan gave me my promised cup of tea, asked a friend of his to take a look at my beat up automobile and never once mentioned the previous conversation to me again.

Sheriff Swan asked me if he could drop me to my new home and was shocked when I said the motel in the middle of town.

I drank my tea slowly, savouring the warmth and the flavour, it was nice.

Not the rubbish stuff you would expect in a police station.

It was mid-night by the time I got to the motel, escorted to the desk by Sheriff Swan himself.

After I got my room key and thanked the old woman, Rita, behind the desk I turned to Sheriff Swan, "Thank you very much for your hospitality Sheriff, you have been really kind".

Again came that same little head nod, the grunt, "Your very welcome Isabella. I will drop the rest of your things from your truck off tomorrow and maybe we can have a proper chat, I like to help people settle around here", but this time a little smile followed.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you very much I would really appreciate that Sheriff".

A quick hand shack and a nod he was gone and I was left to my own thoughts.

And the beginning of my new life, all over again.


	3. Enrollment chpt 2

I rose with the sun the next morning, another one of my well developed habits.

As I really didn't need that much sleep these days, I keep my activities to a bear minimum it helps with life and also the less activities I do the less traceable I am, to both sides.

But by the time I got to the window the sun had already hidden behind a blanket of thick grey clouds, silently to my self I whispered, "I knew I was going to like it here".

Being what I am the sun effects me differently than it would a vampire or a Carpathian.

I o not shine in the light, I do not sun to ashes but I do have a strong discomfort if I am in the sun too long because of that I prefer too avoid any sunny places.

That reason and that reason alone cause what girl doesn't like to sun-bath!

I took my time getting ready, I unpacked the stuff I had with me, showered and dressed.

I made sure the room was spotless and with nothing more I could do, I grabbed my bag, my jacket and my black sunglasses, just in-case!

Down at the reception Rita was already up and busy, for an old woman she was moving fast and acted like she had years left to live.

I said my morning dues and began my tour of my new home town Forks.

I was thank-full at least that my motel was in the middle of town, I wouldn't really get lost much today because for a Carpathian Vampire I have the worst direction ever.

The town of forks is small with a few shops, a restraunt, a few more shops, the Sheriff's office.

And sitting right outside in broued daylight, figuratively speaking of course was my truck.

As well as that standing next to it was a tall bald man in his 40's, I think I caught his name to be Whelan, next to him stood Sheriff Swan.

They were in deep conversation about animals in the region, I heard bits and pieces, I really did try not to listen but I couldn't help it.

They were talking about animals and with this unnatural hearing I couldn't miss it if I wanted too.

The two men stopped talking as they noticed my approach, "Hi Isabella how are you this fine morning?", were the first words spluttered out of Sheriff Swan's mouth.

"I'm fine Sheriff Swan..."

"Charlie, please call me Charlie"

"Ok I'm fine Charlie thank you... So how is my heap of metal? Is there a good mechanic anywhere in this town?"

As I looked from one man to the other both had blank faces and without a word I took that as a flat out no!

"Why don't you join us for breakfast Isabella, myself and Charlie are just going for grub!"

"Oh I couldn't impose!" shaking my head and turning to leave didn't even stop them, "No you must, I still have to have a proper chat with you! Help you settle in, pick out a few things"

Giving in to the kindness I nodded a quick nod and followed the two men to the restraunt.

Over breakfast, which I ate and was kindly paid for by Charlie, I learned a little more about Forks, the people, the town, the school.

One lousy school, Charlie suggested that I should head straight over to the school to enrol as it's still early enough in the semester.

So I made a plan to go to the school immediately and get the good classes.

After breakfast Charlie offered me a lift to the school and Whelan offered me his truck while he took a look at mine too see what he could do.

Out of pure kindness, which seemed to radiate of off these two men, I took Whelan's truck and the directions from Charlie, I then headed towards Forks High School.

I found the place after my second attempt, which was a miracle and slowly made my way to the office. After a ten minute wait I managed to speak to the principal, Mr. Manor, who was a nice guy and was very helpful, he had me enrolled for classes with most of my books ready within an hour.

Which was great because I hate having too wait around, I have the worst patience in the world!

I somehow managed to get to Whelan's truck with all of the books, without falling, just as classes finished.

As I got ready to leave the car park became flooded with students making their way home for the day.

As I sat in Whelan's truck a got a feeling I had not had in a long time, there was something out there, I looked around the car park trying too pin point where the feeling was coming from and then I saw it, a shiny silver Volvo pulling out and away from the school.

As the Volvo faded away so did my dreaded feeling of danger.


	4. THEM chpt 3

So there I was on a rainy Monday morning, I had spent the weekend looking around Forks including the surrounding forests, and now I was standing outside of Forks High School.

My new High School

I knew my first day was going to be a busy day not only was it my first day in a new school but I just had to figure out who or what set me off before.

The halls were packed with people, I felt squashed walking down them.

I made it to my first class were I met Jessica.

She was nice, she even offered to have lunch with me and introduce me to her friends.

It seems Forks is a really small town where news travels fast! As I sat at the lunch table with Jessica her friends Eric, Mike and Angela I overheard murmurs about why I moved to Forks going around the cafeteria.

I thought to myself that Jessica and her friends were nice people, I laughed at mikes ridiculous jokes along with everyone else and I joined in the conversations.

"So Isabella how are you finding Forks high so far?" Angela asked just as I felt that same feeling I had felt before. I had not felt it all day, I don't know if I was avoiding it or just ignoring it, but there was no avoiding it now!

"Isabella??" Angela said again, "Sorry Angela, I just zoned out lol… eh its ok I can get used to this", and then THEY walked in!

My jaw almost dropped in awh… Jessica noticed and before I could ask who they were she and Angela were filling me in on the low down on the Cullen's

"They're Doctor and 's foster kids, they like moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." Angela slipped in that "They kinda keep to them selves", which I had figured out for myself just by looking at them.

Jessica continued on the introductions from a distance, "Ya because they're all together like together together! The blond girl that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett they're like a thing, I'm not even sure that's legal!"

Angela being the sensible one managed to defend them by saying that "they're not actually related", Jessica seemed to not have an answer to that so just settled with, "Ya but they live together, it's weird!"

Yet again the Cullen introductions moved on too the next two walking into the cafeteria, "Em ok, the little dark haired girl is Alice she is really weird and she's with Jasper the blong one who looks like he's in pain." I understood why Jasper looked in pain but I wasn't going to tell them so I just listened as they explained more.

"Em Doctor Cullen is like this foster Dad slash matchmaker", "Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela cheekily put in before that last Cullen member walked into the room. I was glad when Jessica filled in the blanks about the last Cullen because no matter how hard I tried to get a read on him I could not, "That's Edward Cullen, he's totally gorgeous obviously but apparently nobody here is good enough for him…"

This time I didn't listen as Jessica ranted on and on but just watched Edward make his way over too the Cullen's table. I knew what the feeling was and I knew now where it was coming from. It was power, pure supernatural vampire power.

It was oozing off the Cullen's like a bad smell!!

But it was a little strange too find so many vampires together as they normally travel in smaller groups and even more strange too find them in a High School! The last time I checked vampires were not into education. I was so distracted I nearly missed the bell for the next class.

I spent the whole of French and Calculus thinking about the Cullen's, especially about Edward and as I walked into Biology class there he was sitting down at the only desk with a spare seat.

Just my luck"

As I sat down I wanted to talk but as I took my first breath I got a feeling of over-whelming hunger.

I gripped the side of the table for support, I have never craved for vampire venom before but I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was struggling.

It looked as if Edward was struggling with something of his own.

Maybe he wanted my blood just as much as I wanted his!


	5. Authors Note

**Hey every one sorry this isn't a chapter but I have been out of d country a few months and am only back 2day but luckily I have a lot of new material to help move the story on so I hope ye love it!**

**It will be posted soon I promise.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Lifemate chpt 5

**Hey guys sorry I'm taken so long to post these chapters I have got up 2 chapter 7 written but I can't seem to find chapter 4 and I wanted 2 get that done before all the rest but I'm just going to go ahead and write chapters 5 onwards and when I have chapter 4 ready ill post it!!**

Thanks for reading hope ye enjoy the next little twist and please people I need reviews!!!!

Chapter 5 LIFEMATE

I knew I would have to put the Cullen's out of my mind so I went straight to my motel and prepared. It had been awhile since I've had a fight, it has been a long time since I used all of my abilities. Let's hope I still can. I have never liked using them because of the risk I put people in, the risk I put myself in!

By the time I had completely gotten through all of the barrier's I had erected to protect myself it was twilight. I had to move fast, I walked from the motel to the nearest forest edge and I let go. I changed into a giant bird, I spread my large wings and flapped, it felt absolutely amazing but I knew I could not get lost in the peace I felt flying in the body of the bird.

I flew high over all the forest searching for the best ground. I spotted a wide meadow, it had enough room to fit a battle in and it was far enough away from any tracks or roads that no human could stumble upon it at the wrong time. I knew the Carpathian's could find m, I gave off a kind of signal. I was female unclaimed and powerful, that part I kept half hidden because I didn't want them to know how powerful.

It was 46 seconds exactly after sun set when I felt them arise, four of them all male, strong two of them ancients. That was going to be a problem they are always hard to kill. I had to formulate a plan fast, they were heading my way a super speed.

I heard them land, dropping one by one surrounding me, trapping me!

"_So you are the fledgling we can sense, you are out here all alone, you are unclaimed and you are extremely foolish."_ The one on my left spoke but I never looked at him, he was moving slowly forward but I could read all of their minds I knew who was going to be the hardest to fight and it was not the big mouth.

"_Yes I am, I am very powerful, more powerful then you could dream. And I have come here to dispense justice. To save you from the terrible existence that ye are stuck in." _I said those words directly to the oldest, his ice cold eyes meeting my new ice cold violet eyes.

_"Sweet child you are nothing to us, me and my brothers do not wish to claim you we have come to attached to our playboy ways but I speak for us all when I say we would defiantly like to drain you of your life's blood!"_, he said with a huge disgusting smile on his face.

Before I could say another word all four of them attacked, I ducked and dodged as best I could but one of them cut me, not a mortal blow but still it caused me to weaken. I fought back hard, I was a little rusty I haven't done this in over 100 years. I knew I was better than them but somehow big mouth and the other's managed to get in a few good swings.

I was flung from one to the other they were playing with me as if I was a new toy, they were waiting to see if I would fight back more and who was going to succumb and take the first bite. I had to regain control.

All of a sudden they stopped and all looked to the left, I followed their gaze to see a line of seven people, five of which I knew to be the Cullen's. I only took one fast look at the other two Cullen's.

"_Stop this now, you are on our territory and you have no right to hunt here, leave now and leave the girl behind"_, the blonde man I guessed without looking who spoke was . He was only met by laughter from the four Carpathian Vampires.

As they stood in a line just in front of me to challenge the Cullen's, I took this time to gain control. I rose swiftly and gracefully. I dissolved into mist and moved to place myself before the Cullen's, they were not going to fight my battle.

I reformed as fast as I dissolved. I could hear the shock from the Cullen's, I could see it in the Carpathian Vampires eyes. _"Lestat you have made a grave mistake in challenging me in my place of residence, you have no idea who I am do you?" _I looked directly into the cold eyes of the oldest Carpathian as I spoke to him. He looked as if I had hurt his intelligence_, "I know who you are, you're a fledgling who thinks she can take on an ancient!"_

I laughed in his face and it felt good I always get a kick out of watching the faces as they finally realise who I am. "_I my dear sweet Lestat am Isabella , daughter of the Dark One."_ If I didn't know better I would have said all four of the Carpathian Vampires hearts stopped on the spot. With a shaky voice Lestat said, _"It can't be, you cannot be her, she is a powerful ancient, she disappeared years ago. She is not only Carpathian but also pure Vampire. You most definitely are not such a being."_ He looked as if he was trying to convince himself, they always do, babbling on about power and strength.

I was reading such confusion in the Cullen's minds, well all but Edwards. For I could not read his mind. I knew I had to deal with these Carpathian Vampire fast. So before I said another word I attacked, ripped out all four hearts out of their chests and disposed of them.

As their bodies began to fall to the floor Lestat with the last of his strength, bent on one knee looked me straight in the eyes and said, "_You really are her. You are the savoir of our people. It is an honour to..."_ at that his body gave in and collapsed dead and lifeless on the floor.

I quickly gathered energy from the air around me and with the help of a little lightening I ignited the bodies and hearts, while reciting an old Carpathian blessing, another old habit. I turned slowly to the Cullen's. I looked at them all in the eyes, one by one. I knew my eyes were violet and what they saw was not normal, not even for them. I blinked once and looked into Edwards eyes, at that moment all the colour that was around got so much brighter. I knew what he was thinking, his mind became like an open book to me.

I knew things had changed, I no longer wondered about the Cullen's, I knew they were good people, they didn't kill and I also knew I couldn't kill them.

I couldn't kill Edward, I couldn't kill my lifemate.


	7. Friendly Reunion chpt 6

Hey guys hope ye liken were the story is heading let me know in reviews!! I'm hoping 2 get 5 reviews on this chapter small number so please do and then I'll get chapter 7 up as soon as possible.

_I COULDNT KILL EDWARD, I COULDNT KILL MY LIFEMATE._

....

Chapter 6 (Friendly Reunion)

I stood there in complete and utter shock, I didn't know what emotions crossed my face but whatever they were, they made take one step towards me hands down but outstretched slightly. My eyes were still locked on Edwards but I saw move closer and closer. I swiftly moved my vision from Edwards's beautifully sculpted face to another handsome face of a slightly older looking man. A man that I recognised. My mind was still in chaos but as I stared at the familiar blonde locks a huge smile spread across my face and a took the remaining few steps to close the distance between me and my old friend Carlisle, whom I was so relieved to see I almost cried with joy.

As we stood there in a silent embrace I could hear all of the distressed thoughts coming from the six remaining Cullen's and I was so happy I could hear all six. Carlisle finally pulled away from our extended hug and standing arms length away he took one look up and down. I felt like a child all over again, when you see a friend after so long and they have to take a second look just to make sure you're the same person. _"Isabella it has been so long! Oh how you have grown_", Carlisle seemed to be as happy as I was about this encounter. Then before I could stop the thought from growing I was worried that Carlisle was still good friends with my grand-father. He noticed my hesitation and immediately explained his side of the story. He introduced me to his family and just as the rain began to pour Esme, Carlisle's beautiful wife, suggested that we move our little gathering to their dryer house.

As they ran to the house I slowly walked with Carlisle just listening to his stories and hopefully giving myself time to sort out all of my thoughts. It felt like a million years ago since i was last in the presence of Carlisle, I couldn't believe how much he had accomplished in his life. I was still in awe as we arrived at his amazing house. _"Carlisle your house is so beautiful! It's like your own little castle,_" as I said the last word I saw the hard faces of the Cullen's all turn to friendly but questioning faces. I knew Carlisle had not explained who I was or how he knew me because he wanted me to explain. I hate telling the truth about myself as much as I hate lying but I knew I had to tell them.

All of the Cullen's sat in the living room waiting for me to sit and explain but I thought the best way to explain would be to show it, and that's what I did! I actually laughed out loud as Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper let out a shocked screech at me fully changed, dry and floating in thin air. Alice and Carlisle just smiled as if they had seen it before which they had, Carlisle I knew years and Alice could see the future so I couldn't hide it from them, but Edward just staired. He had no reaction at all as if nothing had changed. He kept the same face all the way through my explanation, he only raised an eyebrow when I told him that Aro was my biological grand-father. After a lot of questions about what I have been up to mostly from Carlisle, the group slowly started to dispatch to do their own thing.

I sat there with Carlisle awhile longer, time seemed to pass by so fast before long all I remember was listening to the most beautiful lullaby and then waking in a huge bed facing a glass wall looking out onto the most beautiful sun rise. I was mesmerised, I had never before seen such a bright and sparkling sun rise, before long I realised why it was so sparkling. Between the bed and the glass wall there was a long white leather couch and perched smack bang in the middle of the couch motionless was Edward. My breath caught in my throat as I was dazzled by his beauty yet again. It was becoming a habit that I think I liked.

"_Morning Isabella_", two glorious words wrapped in pure velvet. I believed I had died and gone to heaven. _"Good morning Edward... em where am I?!"_ it was the first time that Edward had spoken to me directly so I needed to keep it going. _"You are in my bed",_ I knew that he heard the sudden acceleration of my normally irregular heartbeat because not only him being a vampire with super human hearing but he turned his head with a devilishly handsome semi crocked grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. I rose from the bed in one swift motion, dressing me and the bed at the same time. Then I walked to the window to look out onto the wilderness outside, "_Were is the rest of your family?"_, I tried but failed to keep the smile off of my face as Edward slowly came to stand beside me. _"Some are around the house but Carlisle and Esme left about an hour ago to hunt, they will be gone awhile. Would you like some breakfast?"_ The moment Edward mentioned breakfast my empty stomach gave a massive roar of defiance. With the same crocked grin on his face Edward turned to me_, "I'll take that as a yes!"_

Edward made me breakfast, which was pretty good for a guy who hasn't cooked in 100 years. Alice showed me around the house and spent loads of time showing me the closet. After playing two rounds of dress up I was feeling like a Barbie doll. I stayed for nearly three hours and with Carlisle not back and my own biting hunger raising its ugly head I decided it was time for me to leave. I said my goodbyes and left, I was planning on walking but Edward was standing outside next to a silver Volvo and would not take no for an answer. It was a really nice drive, nice but short. He drove way to fast so my alone time with him was cut short, I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He walked me all the way to the door of my room. As I turned to say goodbye I slammed right into a cold solid wall which just happened to be Edward's well sculpted chest. He had to grab my hands to stop me apologising because I blow him back a good 5ft. We stood there for a few stolen moments, him holding my hands in his, staring into each other's eyes, staring into the unknown.

I know it's a short chapter but hopefully you liked it please review.... 


	8. New Tricks chpt 7

Hey I'm posting these chapters close together and I'm still working on the redo of the forth but it's on its way!! If your liking it so far leave me a review plzzzzz....

Chapter 7 (New Tricks)

The next few weeks pasted with ease. Everyday I would spend time with the Cullen's and I would lead what seemed to be a normal life. But I knew that from past experiences when I am relatively happy something just has to go wrong and it did. One evening while I was over at the Cullen's house Alice had a vision. Now that I trusted the Cullen's I kept out of all their minds but this vision forced its way into my mind and it had Alice, Jasper, Edward and I almost doubled over in pain. With Jaspers ability to control and emphasise emotions and feelings the pain seemed magnified. Alice's vision was my nightmares come true all at once. After all these years in hiding, not using my abilities I had been safe but not know. Not when I have been using my gifts almost every day, giving off a beacon to all the undead and supernatural. Giving them my exact location and the Cullen's. The location of Edward.

I was so scared I just froze I don't know how long I was frozen or what I was doing but I was inside myself. I had tried to hide so deep that I had actually shed my body and my spirit was just floating inside. I could see all of my blood and tissue, it was gross but awesome. I had heard that people could do that, Carpathian people but even with my meditation I had never managed to do it. And now after the terrible realisation of what was coming I was making this discovery. How ironic was that. I took advantage of this however and I really searched my body, my mind and my soul. I found pieces I never know I had, pieces that seemed to be growing stronger but they were pieces I had read about before. It scared the hell out of me. When I realised what those pieces were I was brought back to reality.

My vision came back to me and the first thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face full of worry just inches from mine. He had a hand on either shoulder and it looked like he had been shaking me. A wave of relief washed over him when I came around and I couldn't help but smile. "Isabella are you ok? What happened you seemed to zone out, I was looking into your mind and all I saw was... well I don't really know but it wasn't the living room". I realised then how worried he was about me because he never admitted to the rest of his family that he can now read my mind it was like our little secret that was now out. Emmet was the only one who spoke though, "Did you just say that you were looking into her mind? I thought you couldn't do that. I thought she was like of limits or something." And as always even in the face of deep worry Rose managed to get her slightly bitchy comments across, "well I guess she's not off limits to Edward any more". And just like always everybody ignored her comments. I could see they were all waiting for an excuse, Edward most of all. "I'm sorry about that really, it's new. That never happened to me before!". I had to get right to the point and even though I loved talking to and looking at Edward, he was not the person who would have the answers I needed. I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle what do you know about mage powers?"

I could tell by the look on Carlisle's face that he was not expecting me too ask him that. "Mage powers?", "Yes Carlisle mage powers, what can you tell me about them. You're the only person I can ask, I can't really go to my family with this I a bit of a freak of nature already and now with this as well I think no matter which side I go too I'll be experimented on in some way." Again Carlisle looked confused, its only then I realised that Alice had not explained her vision yet and I had not told Carlisle about what I saw growing inside of me. After all of the explanation about what Alice saw Carlisle thought I wanted to know about Mage powers so I would be prepared for when they came but then it was my turn to explain. "No, Carlisle I want to know about Mage powers because I can feel them inside of me". Shock and disbelief was the general reaction from all six of the Cullen's and just like the first time we met I could feel nothing at all off of Edward. I quickly ran through what I saw inside myself but before Carlisle would protest that I would know if I had Mage powers i told them all about when my Carpathian powers came into full power. "Carlisle just listen please, I never told anybody this before but I didn't have my full Carpathian powers until I was first in the presence of a Carpathian. I believe that the same happens with Mage powers to me any way. Just think about it, I saw the Mage in Alice's vision and the dormant powers began to come alive. If I have a chance against these people I need to be able to use my full ability's and for that I need your help please Carlisle."

There was a long silence while Carlisle and everyone else contemplated what I said. The only noise that was made was Edward's apparent non-acceptance when Carlisle decided that I was right, I needed to know my abilities if I was going to survive this battle. "Are you sure about this Isabella? You could just as easily leave now and start again somewhere else". I understood that Carlisle was only giving me another option but I had made my decision the minute I saw Alice's vision. "I have to do this now Carlisle. I can't run for the rest of my existence and you know if I leave now it will only be an existence and a terrible one for everybody on this earth!" Carlisle understood what I meant and headed off straight away to research his books that would tell me all I needed to know.

Everybody else took that as a sign that the little gathering in the middle of the living room was after coming to a conclusion. They all left one by one contemplating what they could do to help me out, even Rose. I felt touched by their thoughts but I knew I would never let them stand in my battle, I always fought my own battles. The only person left in the room was Edward. I was afraid to meet his gaze but I had too, if I only had a few weeks left to look at him I was willing to neve4r even blink. I have never admitted to any of the Cullen's that Edward is my Lifemate but they all knew there was something strong between us. Carlisle now knew because I let slip only five minutes ago that I would not be the same if I left.

Standing here alone with Edward I wished I had told him because all I wanted was to be with him. I don't know if I had unknowingly let Edward read my normally hidden thoughts or if the tears that were rolling steadily down my cheeks were the trigger but Edward moved to stand directly in front of me at supernatural speed. He raised his right hand and waited. He said nothing only stared into my eyes. I couldn't not be with Edward any longer so I placed my hand in his and with the crooked grin that I adore so much he lead the way out of the Cullen's back door and into the surrounding forest. We seemed to run for ages our hands still entwined. It felt nice but I was also wondering where we were heading. Edward came to an abrupt halt, my arm nearly ripped out of its socket as he would not let go of my hand. I could hear him chuckle lightly and then he moved so close there was less than a few inches between us, I could feel the rise of his chest as he slowly breathed in the unnecessary air. "Do you trust me Isabella?" I had no idea why he asked but I responded easily. "Yes I do Edward." Now wearing his mysterious grin he simply said good and covered my eyes with his feather light hand and whisked me off my feet.


	9. A declarations of love chpt 8

Hey guys hope ye liking the story I'm starting to have a little trouble remembering what happened in chapter 4 so ye will just have 2 wait that little bit longer! Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 8(A declaration of Love)

My feet touched the ground a short time later, too short a time I thought. I was enjoying being in Edwards arms. As I stood there Edward slowly moved his hand from my eyes but I kept them closed tight. I could hear his soft chuckle, which I just found so adorable, as he asked again. "Do you trust me Isabella?" I was starting to get annoyed at that question, as I opened my eyes to answer him I saw the most beautiful sight, second only to Edward who was standing right next to me.

"Oh Edward this place is amazing, how did you find it? Why did you bring me here?". Even as I spoke I was slowly moving towards the middle of the meadow, spinning in small circles. The meadow had huge trees all around it 300 feet high but the middle where we were standing was empty with rich green grass, fresh soil and the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. As I turned to face Edward he was leaning against one of the large trees arms crossed across his sculpted chest with the crooked grin I loved so much on his beautiful face. The moment I caught sight of Edward my feet became planted in the one spot. The only word I could think of was "Why?". If possible Edwards smile widened, he slowly moved towards me, I could hear my heart beginning to race and I knew Edward could hear it to. For the first time in my life I could feel myself blushing but I could not keep my eyes of off the god walking towards me.

Edward stopped less than a foot away from me, he moved so fluently and gracefully it was a sight for sore eyes. When he spoke again his voice was so low and velvety that I wasn't sure if he was speaking to himself or speaking to me. "I was wondering around the woods one day and I came across this place. I called it my little piece of heaven. I come here all the time, I haven't told anybody about this place. It's my place were I can come to be alone and to be happy." I didn't know what to say to that. I was feeling so many emotions and there were so many questions running through my mind I didn't know what to ask first. Of course Edward noticed, "Isabella I don't have to read your mind to know your questioning why I brought you here!". All I could do was nod, if you could call it that. "I told you it's a place I come to be happy, since you've been here my little piece of heaven can't make me feel as happy as I am when I'm with you. I'm tired of hiding it, of denying what we both know is true. We are meant to be together, we need it and now more than ever. If we only have a few weeks left I don't want to spend them alone. I want to spend them with somebody I love I want to spend them with you Isabella."

Edward was developing a habit of rendering me speechless and I didn't like it. So I done the next thing I could, I closed the short distance between us and crushed my lips to his soft perfect lips. He pulled away too soon but I guess our ragged breathing was getting in the way. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. We stood there for what seemed like hours just staring into each other's eyes holding each other. After awhile we started to talk, we sat in Edward's meadow for hours talking about everything. Our pasts, present's and our future. We agreed that we had only one future to think about that was us being together. All through the day Edwards hand was a part of mine, it felt right. Our lips joined passionately nearly every five minutes not only because they could but because they needed too.

It was night fall before Edward asked about how the lifemate thing worked in our case. "I have to admit I don't know all I do know is that I feel what I should be feeling towards my lifemate and a whole lot more. I want to be with you all the time, I need to touch your mind, and I need you." I didn't elaborate on the last point as that issue was evident all day. I began again because of the stormy erotic thought going through my head, I had to look away from Edward to hide what I was thinking. Just like he always does Edward told me exactly what I needed to hear. "Isabella I don't know why your blushing many of your thoughts are similar to mine. That's part of what I need to know. I've researched a lot about lifemate's, is it true you could get hurt because we didn't perform the ritual?". I was taken aback by that, I hadn't realised he knew that fact. I began to wonder what others facts he knew about the ritual and me that he wasn't sharing. "How did you learn that Edward? Only Carpathians with unclaimed lifemate's would know that. What else do you know about the ritual?".

I was afraid to find out what he knew and how he knew and how he knew things but it really started to bug me and I have very little patience. "Edward, what else do you know?". He almost looked guilty but he turned and told me everything. Let me tell you that shock definitely became my close friend when I listened. He never said how he knew so I just had to ask, "How did you learn all about the Carpathian people?". Looking down at the rich grass Edward said only one word, "You", slowly and I mean slowly he looked up and saw how confused I was. "Isabella you know that lifemate's can't hide things from each other. No matter how hard you have tried to hide your past, your heritage and yourself you can't hide from me. From that night in the clearing when you turned and looked into my eyes I have been able to search your mind. That's why I was so quite that night, it was new to me. I have always been able to read people's minds but only the thoughts they were having there and then but with you I can go in and see everything I know you're afraid and you try to place barriers but I can always get through them. I'm saying this to help you because I don't want anything to harm you. You have o allow me in. I know you love me I can feel it but you're so afraid of it its going to be your down fall. So I'm just begging you please allow and accept me in the Carpathian way. In mind body, soul and heart."

I could see that Edward meant every word of that rather long and mixed up speech and I believed every word. So again being lost for words I began to show Edward how much it meant to me that he shared that with me. I looked deep into his eyes hoping that he could see the emotions he set free. I leaned in and kissed his beautifully handsome lips that were oh so soft.

Edward only hesitated a second before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. As we stood while we spoke we now fell back to the grass below , still locked in a tight embrace. It was magical. I held nothing back for the first time in my life and neither did he. I pulled back only a few inches to look into the eyes of the god above me and to tell him, "I love you Edward Cullen". Once again our lips met. I lost track of time and it seems we both lost track of our tops when we heard somebody clear their throats rather loudly. For the second time in my life I turned to the left to see a line of Cullen's standing there staring.


	10. Dad chpt 9

Chapter 9(Dad)

It has been three days since our little incident in the meadows and Edward and I have had very little alone time thanks totally to Carlisle, who has taken it upon himself to be my step in father figure. He is one hundred percent against any ritual completion between me and Edward just in case it could endanger either of us. I know he is only doing it for our safety and because he loves us both but it is driving me crazy. I don't have that long left to be with Edward and I hate that I'm now wasting my time on research. But Carlisle is right in one way, we don't know what will happen if we do fully complete the ritual or even if it is possible for us to complete it. That's the part that is scaring me. I know I can control my hunger but Edward I'm not so sure about. Thankfully I've learned to keep some of my thoughts from the man I love because if he knew that I was doubting him... I just don't want to think about what could happen.

"Isabella! Hello earth to Izzy!", "Emmet you know I hate when you call me Izzy, that is not my name. Now what do you want I'm meditating and thinking of the fastest way to kill a vampire wanna help me train?". I know it is mean to threaten the people who are trying to help me but he can get quite annoying at times. "I was just sent to tell you that Carlisle wants you and Edward to feed. He noticed that neither of you will go without the other so ye get to go have some fun just you and him for a few hours..", I couldn't believe what I was hearing, a huge smile spread across my face and before Emmet finished what he was saying I hugged him so tight I think I broke a rib. "Oh my god thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how happy I am right now I take back everything I said about you helping me train. Thank you." I don't think Emmet has ever seen me like this before so I didn't mind when he started to laugh uncontrollably, by the time he came around and was able to speak Edward and I were walking out the door. "Wait, there is one rule! Ye have to hunt and nothing else Alice will be watching your every move and if she see's ye do anything we all have our own hunt to start got it?", at this stage I was so overly happy by the alone time I could have with Edward I would of agreed to anything. "Got it Emmet see you later."

And with that Edward and I started to run for the deepest part of the forest hand in hand just like the first day we declared our love. We did hunt for a few hours because Carlisle was right we haven't hunted much in the last few weeks and we definitely did not want to leave each other now that we can be together. After we had our fill we slowly walked to our meadow, by the time we reached the outskirts of the beautiful peaceful place it was bathed in moonlight. It was even more magical then the last time, Edward had a slight sparkle to him on the inside and the outside. We both agreed to behave it wasn't worth the rest of the Cullen's barging in on our time alone. It was great I couldn't even complain when it started to rain. Edward looked even more unbelievable when all his clothes were soaked through, his white shirt turned translucent and clung to his muscles and that oh so beautiful chest of his. I was finding it quite hard to behave and I most definitely was not the only one. "Isabella, we really should try our best to not let things get out of hand", as he spoke his velvet voice shook I guess I didn't help that I couldn't resist kissing his neck repeatedly just the way he likes it. "Edward do you really want me to stop?" I leaned back so I could look into his eyes as I asked the question, his reaction gave me my answer before he could force out a vocal response and I gladly went back to nibbling my way up and down his neck before suckling slowly on his cute little ear lope.

Edward gave up every chance of winning this little argument with a load groan of pleasure, one I have never heard before and let me tell you it was a real turn on for me. And before I knew what was happening I was lying on the soaked grass with an angel above me looking lovingly down upon me. "Did I ever tell you that I love you Mr. Cullen very very much and I am so happy that I have finally found you. I never want to be without you ever again." "You never will, I am going to be with you until you can't stand to be around me anymore and then I'm going to stick around some more!", "I don't think that I will ever get tired of having you around but if I do I guess I can deal with you following me around like a lost puppy for a few centuries!", I added with a little giggle. I could tell Edward knew I was only messing because I was immediately shut up by his rather amazing lips being glued to my not so amazing lips. It continued out innocent for about two minutes before our kisses started to deepen and become filled with more passion and lust. I knew there and then that even Carlisle wouldn't be able to stop us this time we needed all of each other, we needed it like nothing else. My top was ripped to shreds by a rather lascivious Edward something I found attractive on him, I have not found one thing that I can say is not attractive on him. I was enjoying this beyond believe just the thought of having all of Edward was something I was so happy about. I slowly started to unbutton Edwards shirt, it was slowly because as I was doing that Edward was kissing butterfly kisses all up my collar bone, neck, chin and all over any piece of my body he could find.

When I finally managed to remove the shirt I was blown away by his beauty yet again. "Edward you are so beautiful, Michelangelo wouldn't even be able to capture your full impact". I guess he was taken aback by what I said as he pulled back rising above me about six inches. "Isabella you are the most remarkable being ever. I love you beyond anything in this world or the next", with that he closed the short distance between our lips and began were we left off. It didn't matter that we were lying in a field with a huge storm above us, it didn't matter that this would be our first time being with someone all that mattered was that we were going to be with each other. It was special and nothing was going to ruin that for us right now. I ran my hands all over the exposed skin that I could find on Edward as he done that same to me. I wanted to mesmerize every part of him, the parts everyone could see, the parts most people thought about and those parts were no-one has ever even imagined would exist. We were moving slowly this was our time and both of us want to enjoy it and give the other as much pleasure as possible, Edward was extremely good at that as far as I could tell. Ever so slowly Edward began to trail kisses down my neck and lower, he made certain to lavish every were he touched with more than one kiss, his hands were working my chest softly but firmly. I never knew one touch could do so much. Deep down inside I could feel the need growing stronger as every second passed by, it was agonizing. I wanted Edward inside of me know but he was enjoying his exploration of my body nearly as much as me. After spending a few minutes generously provoking one of my breasts he moved on to the other but never leaving either unattended. If it was Edward's hands driving me crazy it was his mouth kissing and suckling everywhere, I was panting and trying but failing to catch my breath when I heard a noise. The first thought I had was that Carlisle had decided to come for us, I was distracted by Edward so much that I hadn't been paying attention to our surrounding's. I turned my head ready to tell Carlisle and the rest of them to leave but instead of facing the Cullen's I faced vampires, the bad kind.

"Edward stop now, look we are in danger..." before he could react he was ripped off of me and flung into the nearest tree. I did not like that one bit and even though I was now standing there with no top on and facing a mixture of Pure Blood vampires and Carpathian vampires all I could think about was that they ruined my special time with Edward. "You son of a bitch you are so going to regret coming anywhere near this town and most defiantly going to regret laying one finger on my boyfriend". There were roughly ten big bad guys ready to kill me but they seemed to only want to get through which I found strange. I attacked the nearest one to me, ripping his head off easily and moving swiftly on to the next one. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward was fighting two Pure Blood vampires I was glad he was ok and not taking on any Carpathians. I was running on pure anger I wasn't using any powers only my bear hands and strength. I was stopping all of them from moving on to their location so they decided to fight together, it looked like one of those "We don't leave a solider behind" kind of moments which I found way strange. I was fighting two vamps, one Pure Blood one Carpathian when one jumped me from behind, he wasn't on my back long before he was seized by two large men. I couldn't concentrate on that at this time Edward needed my help and more of these men were coming from where the vampires came. I ran as fast as possible and was at Edward's side in seconds stopping that ball of fire the Carpathian was aiming at him. I sent one back at him only bigger, faster and stronger as it was filled with fury. In a matter of minutes all of the vampires were dead and incinerated on the spot. That's when I realised I knew who the big men were, in particular one big man. A tall man with long black hair, silver eyes and a dark look on his face. "Dad"

Hey hope ye like this chapter if you do review! If not let me know what you didn't like criticism is always welcome (not that I'll listen lol) xxxkellycullenxxx


End file.
